Sakasama no Cho
逆さまの蝶 (Sakasama no Cho, in english The Inverted Butterfly) is the opening theme of the first season of Hell Girl. It was sung by SNoW. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= いつか光に向かう　逆さまの蝶 君と髪を切る　鏡の中 授業中の廊下　響く足音 絶えず雨の音がついてくるよ 感じるままの形は眩しい 甘い花になる　毒の実にもなる 今日も雨　あの日と今を 空と空でつなぎたいの In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の思いを僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの思いを僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の形を僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life それぞれの形を　僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか |-| Romaji= Itsuka hikari ni mukau saksama no chou Kimi to kami o kiru kagami no naka Jugyou-chuu no rouka hibiku ashioto Taezu ame no oto ga tsuite-kuru yo Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii amai hana ni naru Doku no mini mo naru Kyou mo ame Ano hi to ima o sora to sora de tsunagitai no In the craziness, uncertainty Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka In this craziness, you gave me life Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka In the craziness, uncertainty Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka In this craziness, you gave me life Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka |-| English= A butterfly, hanging upside down, that will head towards light sometime The reflection in the mirror as we cut our hair Footsteps echoing in the hallway during class The sound of rain follows us ceaselessly Purely what we feel is blinding and can take the shape of a sweet flower Or the shape of a poisonous fruit Rain again today I want to link that day to now, sky-to-sky In the craziness, uncertainty Will we be able to leave a trace of each of our emotions somewhere? In this craziness, you gave me life To what bounds can we safeguard one emotion? In the craziness, uncertainty Will we be able to leave a trace of each of our selves somewhere? In this craziness, you gave me life To what bounds can we safeguard each of our selves? Full Version Kanji= いつか光に向かう　逆さまの蝶 君と髪を切る　鏡の中 授業中の廊下　響く足音 絶えず雨の音がついてくるよ 感じるままの形は眩しい 甘い花になる　毒の実にもなる 今日も雨　あの日と今を 空と空でつなぎたいの In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の思いを僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの思いを僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか 君は覚えているの　逆さまの蝶 メールのやりとりは　とりとめもない 流されていても　泳げればいい 絶えず人の声は波のように 信じるままに　伝えるメロディ 優しいリズム　泣き出しそうになる いつも雨　今が未来へとつづく そう思いたいよ In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の形を僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life それぞれの形を　僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか 言葉になりたがらない気持ちがあります 人がいくら手を伸ばしても 人の中に届かない場所がある 声にならない一人一人の思いが好きだから 何かにならなくてもいつの日でもかわらず In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の思いを僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life ひとつの思いを僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか In this Craziness, Uncertainty 一人一人の形を僕らはどこかに残せるだろうか In this Craziness, You gave me life それぞれの形を　僕らはどこまで守れるだろうか In this Craziness, Uncertainty　一人一人のあこがれ In this Craziness, You gave me life　ひとつの輝き In this Craziness, Uncertainty　一人一人のときめき In this Craziness, You gave me life　ひとつの感動 In this Craziness, Uncertainty　一人一人のまなざし In this Craziness, You gave me life　ひとつの偶然 In this Craziness, Uncertainty　一人一人のぬくもり In this Craziness, You gave me life　ひとつの約束 Gallery Anime Opening Scenes Sakasama no Cho 01.png Sakasama no Cho 02.png Sakasama no Cho 03.png Sakasama no Cho 04.png Sakasama no Cho 05.png Sakasama no Cho 06.png Sakasama no Cho 07.png Sakasama no Cho 08.png Sakasama no Cho 09.png Sakasama no Cho 10.png Sakasama no Cho 11.png Sakasama no Cho 12.png